Eljas Bowman
Summary Eljas Alonsus Bowman, most commonly known as 'Mister E', is a roaming worgen and founder of the organization known as 'The Nobodies'. Not much is publicly known about this particular worgen, although there is much speculation over his background. It is also speculated that he is still in his teen years, though some claim him as an adult for legal reasons. Many seek out the whereabouts of the mysterious nomad, most of which are given incentive by the numerous bounties on Eljas' head from the various crimes he has committed. For little over a year, an abrupt halt has been recorded regarding Eljas' mischievous ways, with no recent reports of any notable crimes. There is no known reason as to why. Behind the Bark Introduction The first showing of Eljas was as a short drabble entry in a blog of RP Haven, a Shadow Council realm roleplaying site. In the drabble, it focuses mostly on the evil ways of the worgen race, most likely those under the rule of Arugul. Excerpt: '' They are cold. They are angry. They are a poison that has no antidote. They don't come in the darkness, either, for it is the darkness that follows them. It swirls around them to blanket them in its comfort. It is how they find their calm. Within the confines of the dark shroud, they are more than the howling, shredding, burning, bleeding, bleakly sucking hole of this forest. We are the worgen, stranger. Can you hear us? History As Westfall's borders began to tremble at the sound of war, the Bowman farmstead was cheering with sounds of joy. Elenore and Cormac Bowman had finally brought in the next generation with the birth of their son, Eljas. Although the quaint family fended off Horde and Defias alike for six years, they abandoned their farm for the promise of safety elsewhere. With spirits high and happiness still wrapped around the loving brood, the family moved to Southshore after taking trips through Stormwind and Ironforge, even venturing the winding path through snow and plains to the sea-side town. Once they had reached their destination, a second farmstead was quickly put up, as Elenore's family wealth funded their every move. For four years they lived and grew, helping to feed the villagers of Southshore, as well as aid in their repairs left from the Second War. While Eljas grew into the age of ten, a child's game of Dare You To landed the boy into the eerie forests of Silverpine. In the night, as he frantically searched the road for a sign, or for aid, the boy found himself face-to-face with worgen under the command of the Archmage Arugul. Taken into the cursed Pyrewood Village, Eljas fell victim to the curse of the beasts within a manner of days. Picked on and harassed by other worgen far more powerful than he, he became a bitter, wicked young worgen. Many times he has been used in the vile tricks of the Moonrage clan. When his slavery tied to the worgen clan grew into a life of abuse and hellish despair, Eljas found little joy in life and attempted to take his life on several occasions. When an opportunity to flee Pyrewood Village arose, the boy was all too eager to take it, and fled into Silverpine Forest, where he found himself faced with haunting creatures that proved to be a good fight. Without any way to prove his human heritage, since Argul's curse stripped him of his human appearance, the boy was met with violence at nigh every turn. His only chance to survive with his sanity was to leave the continent and search for the only hope left to him: the Night Elves. As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, Eljas struggled to keep from slipping completely into a feral mind. As luck struck him in the passes of Ashenvale, he was offered a refuge with a lone traveling scout to the Night Elves, Druid Tasine Waterloft. Acting as her subject of study, and now reaching the maturity of his teenaged years, he learned many skills to help him survive on his own in the wilds of Azeroth, as well as regaining much of his sanity thanks to Tasine's friendship and guidance. Student soon outgrew master and Eljas was off on his way, traveling the world in search for a purpose. Although Tasine's heartwarming friendship saved him from a vile and feral life of evil, he still fell to the bitterness and self-hatred in his own heart. Eljas began living a life of petty to moderate crime at the age of sixteen, and even helped furbolgs raid small camps of both Alliance and Horde. When a trip to the edges of Southshore proved to be more upsetting than he had feared, he collapsed at the news of his family's submission to the Scourge. With this very discovery, Eljas swore himself to a life of redemption, in the hopes of bringing his family's name back into the embrace of the Light. Gilneas. STOOF. Appearance Currently, Eljas stands at a good few inches over seven feet as a worgen. While tall he may be, he hunches with terrible posture. His shoulders are broad and muscular from using his arms to help him gallop along the ground. Thick dark brown fur covers his skin, mottled with subtle patches of black. Out of habit, he has trimmed back his claws, slightly, to keep them strong, but keeps them sharp for hunting reasons. Most who catch a glimpse of him will see he's almost always scowling, if not currently grumbling about something. His clothing is neater than to be expected with many of the wilder worgen. They are well taken care of, including mending made with whatever bit of string or thread he could find to do the job. Anything of color has been faded by use and washing, and fraying occurs at most of the ends of his sleeves and hemming. When indoors, where civility and manners sometimes seem to count more than money, he will likely have wraps over his feet to prevent the dirt that lies hidden deeper into his paws from getting on the floor. (He was raised by a good mother, after all.) Behavior Saying that Eljas is a stick in the mud is, perhaps, the biggest understatement of the century. As a result of his unfortunate past, the worgen is not favored to displaying any emotion beyond fury or discouragement. With the help of Tasine Waterloft he has managed to control the majority of his emotions, and is not very easy to anger, but he remains paranoid and skeptical of his surroundings. OH MAH GAW STUFF. The Nobodies There are many stories surrounding the tale of how The Nobodies spun into existence, but none know it better than the nomads that spawned the idea. After discovering his family's untimely fate, Eljas sought out the wisdom of his old friend, Scout Waterloft. Within a single topsy-turvy week, the two had combined ideas of using their knowledge of the world and its keepings to better others and protecting more innocents from falling beneath the cold floor of history's sorrow. About the campfire, tired and heartbroken, Eljas mentioned that the agents within the guild should remain anonymous, as an added step to protect harassed citizens. The line that followed was: "We're all just a bunch of nobodies, tryin' to make the world a better place." Eljas Bowman, aside from being a founder, is the head field agent and primary source of judgment within the ranks. Most notably since the creation of the guild, he has helped funded the training of construction crewshttp://www.wowwiki.com/Stonemasons_Guild http://www.wowwiki.com/Worker_Mo%27rrisroethat would aid in the reformation of many cities, both Horde and Alliance, after the near-apocalyptic rise of Deathwing. Any member that has the honor of being dubbed as a Nobody had to have been hand-picked by the worgen, and have been recognized for an extreme moral accomplishment. Some are respected devotees to the Light and to the Earthmother, while others have given their lives to the protection of secrets that make life easier on the average citizen. Affiliation to the Alliance According to his own words, Eljas does not count himself as part of the Alliance as a whole, due to the conflict in opinions most of the faction leaders have with his own ideas of how the world should be run. For convenience's sake, he abides by the common laws of the Alliance cities, so as not to cause enough trouble to get himself into the Stormwind Stockades. Officially, he (and many other Nobodies) follows the ruling of the former king of Stormwind, Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn, whose views of peace and prosperity were so promising to both factions that even Thrall, Orgrimmar's original Warchief, had given thought to helping the treaty come to life. Suspicious of the present king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, the worgen exile has no patience for 'people that cannot be helped', thinking that Varian will succumb to madness and ruin the standing peak of the Alliance in the name of revenge and war. Tracks '''This Is The Thing -' Fink (Distance And Time) Polka '- Yves Klein Blue (Draw Attention to Themselves) '''Monsters '- Matchbook Romance (Voices) '''The Grand Duel (Parte Prima) - Luis Enrique Bacalov (Kill Bill OST) Wake Up -''' Yoav (Charmed & Strange) '''Step Up (I'm On It) - Maylene and the Sons of Disaster (III) Wolf Like Me - TV On The Radio (Return To Cookie Mountain) MOAR. Played by Rusty 'Captain Hammer' Benadryl. Category:Worgen Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance Category:Characters